survivorrpfandomcom-20200215-history
One Last Hoorah/Jury Speeches
The Finalists Make Their Case Tionishia "Help yourselves in case you get thirsty. I know there's some soda left and maybe some-" "Oh, I'm first! Alright, then, one sec...!" "Well, first off, I think it’s only right to thank each and every one of you. You’ve all made my stay at Galapagos the best experience of my life – through Pinzón, through Rábida, through Tropicasus – and I’ll never forget it no matter how long I live. I would just go on and on about what each of you has done for me and how you’ve all made this experience what it has been for me, but all I really need to say is: through all the ups and downs of every day, every challenge, every difficult vote, we are all still Tropicasus, with all of us trying our best to win this game." "...And I know sometimes things were tough because of that, and I know I might’ve hurt some people along the way with my decisions and my promises. And I really want to apologize for that, but like a certain someone told me: this is all just a game after all. It’s just making the best moves possible, like in Monopoly or Go Fish. I never meant to make anyone upset or angry or anything; it was all about just trying to plan ahead and play ahead." "But let’s leave all that in the past, since after tomorrow, it won’t matter. Most of us might go our separate ways, but I know some of us have formed some lasting bonds that’ll carry way past Survivor. And I think that’s what matters the most for all of us." "Anyways, um…oh, there’s the prize! If I win the money, well... I've thought of three things. The first is putting a bit toward clothes that actually fit, since it’s nearly impossible to find any in my size. I know that sounds kind of greedy, but I have to get nearly all of them custom-made, and it really leaves a bit of a dent in the M.O.N.'s budget, so being able to afford them without cutting into the budget would be great for all of us! Secondly..." "The Bureau of Interspecies Exchange isn't really funded all that well to begin with, being so new and treading uncertain ground. Smith-san talks about that quite a bit, and even more when she thinks she's alone and we can't hear her. So I'd like to take the strain off her back and donate some of the money to the Bureau, so they really get steady on their feet. I owe a lot to them, after all – it's through them I was able to move to Japan to meet Bina-chan and the rest of the M.O.N., and that’s a decision I’ve never regretted for a second!" "And third and finally...I'd always keep a bit on me at all times, so if I ever saw someone down on their luck on the street, I'd be able to go up to them and give them a bit of cash to help them get back on their feet. It's just the right thing to do after all, and seeing their smiles would be reward enough for me knowing that I helped that person, even just a little bit." "I really don’t have that much else to say besides thank you, all of you! Really, Survivor couldn't have been what it was for me without all of you here as well as in prejury having a hand in it, along with the two people standing up here with me, the hosts, and even Mako-chan. You all played the best game you could've and kept me on my toes for the entire time, and it really wouldn’t have been a game without all of that." "Rangers, Pioneers, and Scavengers alike – thank you for everything!" Trent "Hello jury of nine, I didn't think I'd make it here when I started this game, I always assumed it would Gwen who would be sitting in this seat instead of me, but it's not. The one thing I did in this game was honesty, I stuck with who I wanted to stick with and I didn't betray anyone in the majority alliance, in this game you rationalise that the people that are against you are the evil people, the bad guys but I don't think in this game there was any bad guys. There was two sides that each put up a great fight. The reason I want to win the game is pretty obvious, I've talked about it before.. I want to open my own motorcycle shop, I want to help my band, I want to help Gwen achieve her dream, and I want to help the people I played along with. I wouldn't have gotten here without everyone here, so it doesn't feel right not to. I'd like to invite you all to see me play with the drama brothers after this game is over! Nevertheless, when Mako kept beating us again and again I didn't flip, I didn't vote out an ally, I stuck to them, from the start of the merge. I'm glad to be sitting up here against Zombina and Tio, but at times I didn't think I would be. I never won an immunity challenge so each vote, I had to fight, and survive, I was vulnerable each time, even if you got rid of my idols I wouldn't have got the majority any time. To some of the jurors I haven't talked to much, Elise, Goku, Effie, I'm sorry it worked out how it did for you, I wish you could've made it further. To Adrian, and by extension Mako even if she had to leave, I'm sorry that the game worked out like this, I wanted to work with you but I couldn't betray Zombina, and I couldn't betray my friends. I hope we can remain friends after this. I tried to play the game as honest as I could, and I intend to keep it that way." Zombina "Right. Speech time..." "Screw it, might as well do this off the cuff... Before anythin' else, I wanna say thanks to all of ya. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into when I signed up for this thing. Lotsa stuff didn't end up goin' how I expected it to. Buncha my plans kept fallin' through. Plenty of people I thought deserved to be standin' where I am now ended up gettin' eliminated... Despite all that, though, I've had a good time, and I couldn't have done it without all of ya. Thanks for makin' this competition such a crazy ride." "Now's the part where I try and convince ya to vote for me, yeah? Well… I'll be honest, I dunno what I oughta say. I could say I gave this game my all and tried my hardest to avoid stabbin' people in the back, although I slipped up on the second one once or twice. I could tell ya that I'm plannin' on takin' ya all out for a steak dinner if I end up winnin’ that million, or buyin' myself new parts – rocket fists and laser eyes. Hell, if I felt like playin' dirty, I could shout that Tio and Trent ain't worthy of bein' here with me at the final three." "But honestly, I doubt it matters if I do any of that. I figure most've ya decided whether ya wanna vote for me or not ages ago. And y'know what, I won't blame ya for votin' for Tio or Trent instead of me. They deserve to win just as much as I do." "So, I figure what I'm really sayin' is to just go with your gut on who ya wanna vote for. If it ain't me holdin' that million, it'll be my partner or my pal with it instead, and those both sound like fine finishes to me. In the end, I know I put on a show, and that's what matters most to me." The Jury Speaks Effie * Effie ran out of time to submit and was not present at the given time for the jury speeches. Elise "Um, I don't have much to say that hasn't been said already, but congratulations to you three for making it up to this point! If it were me, I'd declare you all winners, but that's not gonna happen so... good luck and may the best win! Just one warning to Trent and Tio: be careful who you hang out with. I know why I'm saying it." Saki Nikaido "Lesse...yeah, Trent and Bina, you both're the ones I've been eyeing up. Bina's been my pal since the beginning, but Trent's been hangin' in there despite all the odds being stacked against him. I thought this was gonna be an easy pick, but truth be told I'm getting exhausted thinkin' about it. I guess the best way to go about this is asking both of them to prove themselves! Prove to me you've got what it takes to be called the sole survivor and I'll chuck my vote for ya! Give it to us raw!" "..." "Uh, Tio? You can do that too, but I dunno if I'm gonna vote for ya. Sorry." Mako Mankanshoku * Mako was originally not part of the jury because of her medical evacuation, but was contacted when Final Tribal Council came out as 3-3-3, and she cast the deciding vote for Trent. Goku "Yeeesh, alright, alright." "Y'know, I'd be lyin' if I said I had anything to say for this, 'cuz I really don't! Ehehe, buuut, I do have something to say to you, Trent and Tio; I've known the both of you since this whole thing started! You're both incredibly capable and worthwhile people! And I'd say you both deserve to win. But I mean...you can't BOTH win, so I'd uh, suggest fighting it out but...that's nooot really an option. But still, I'm praying for one of you two to win! And I'll for sure be voting for one of you guys! Not so sure about that Zombina lady, but she seems pretty spunky!" Hitagi Senjougahara * To Trent: "We weren't together in the original tribe neither we were companions in the split and although we didn't talk much after the merge, the words we said to each other were necessary to win the trust of each other. I know you've been true to yourself, worrying about your partners and never stabbing them in the back to apologize later. You were the necessary strength to weight the balance in our favor. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have made it this far, even if we're part of the jury and not the final three. The suspicions of your cooperation with the other tribe faded away when you proved your word was your law... Unlike someone I know. I don't regret suspecting you, it's only natural, but I would never decapitate an ally when he hasn't given me reasons to. And you gave us a reason to go on. This will be the end of your journey, so I wish you the best going forward, Trent. Thank you for these experiences and the opportunity to work together with you and Hanekawa-san." * To Tio: "Just like happened with Trent, we didn't too much before the merge neither did we share the same points of view. If I were describe you in one word, it'd be weird. While I was sure of your cooperation with all of us, the alliance, I will never understand why you treated Ralph as if it were your boyfriend after he lied to you not once but twice in those critical moments. Seeing you go talk to him as if it nothing happened afterward while he was the reason one of your friends was voted out was disgusting. I could only see a puppy, a battered wife returning to his bully. I'm exaggerating a bit, I know, and I'm aware Ralph isn't a villain and his heart is made of gold... Yet, he behaved as if he were a villain to all of us and that's undeniable. I'm glad you made the right decision when you decided between a person who has betrayed all of your allies and your true allies. Those who don't say sweet words with the only purpose to wash your brain but those who encourage you when things get dark, those who help you. This is how I see you based on your performance in the game, Tionishia-san. Congratulations for making it this far." * To Zombina: "The last member of Rabida is the only thought that comes to my mind when I see you in the final three. The same tribe that lost over and over again and only touched victory once, a sour victory we didn't appreciate. If we're talking of the time where the game split us into three tribes, then Rabida won twice, only twice. Despite all of that you made it to the end, I knew you would. There was a voice on the back of my head telling me you'd not only make it to the end but win the game. However, I have to point out I felt baffled when I talked to you and Saki, and the response I got was discouraging. The way you two implied what I was doing was wrong forced me to retaliate in that same moment. Having Saki and you saying how you don't operate in the dark, how you don't like to keep secrets away from others, how you don't like to lie, was all part of it. Even so, you betrayed your words towards the end, kicking Hanekawa-san without saying a word, plotting behind the shadows. Or so I'd like to berate you about it but you did it for your own survival and that's only natural. If it makes you feel better, I would've voted out the person who wanted to put my partner in danger, or myself, as well. Be that as it may, this is a game and I truly wish to see you snatch a win for Rabida for one last time." Yugiri "Congratulations, finalist. I'm not disappointed in the result this arduous competition has drawn, it is a pleasant sight to see you three proudly standing at the end. Not only meeting another zombie that lives as freely as any other human but also encountering a strong, yet kind ogress that completely contrasts the ones myths and tales describe. I'm glad to have met you two, an experience I won't forget. However, there is that one person I wish wields the title "Winner of Galapagos." And that person is you, Trent. Thank you for earnest efforts and support, I feel that now it's the time I return the favor in the only way I'm allowed to. And after today, may another time and place comes for our paths to cross once again." Tsubasa Hanekawa "I would like to congratulate you all of you for your achievements, regardless of how you achieved them. That much I wish to say to you with all my heart. Since this is my last chance to speak in an official capacity, I will leave nothing left unsaid. I don't wish to leave these islands with a heavier heart than I arrived with. I must denounce what must be denounced, forgive what must be forgiven so that I do not risk being a prisoner of my own resentment." - "Madnyess, madnyess and dishonor, those are the two words of which I wish to use to describe the last few days of this competition~nya. Promises were nyot only broken, but I watched the very idea and value of promises be desecrated. May the spirits help the innyocent and honorable survivors who unknyowingly make fools of themselves for giving their pledge to such a disgraced thing as a promise, which all of you have trivialized~nya. May the spirits bless those who are able to restrain their cynicism and doubt as they take part in this mad game of promises. They will need every protection from those who seek to use it against them. Let all who remember The Council of Galapagos know of the disgrace that took place here. Let loyalty be damned, let trust burn in the fire. There is nyo honor here~nya." "Even speaking the word to you nyow fills me with a sense of disgust, but nyot as much as listening to all of you try to justify your actions with 'promises' when you've abandoned all the ones inconvenient to you~nya. You may also tell yourselves this is just how things are. My myaster cannyot hate herself enough for entertaining the idea that perhaps in hindsight she should have done the same to you~nya." "Strategic deception is one thing, treachery is anyother and if that is what it takes to win, may the final seat of these islands be cursed, may it be tainted by the despair of those who suffered injustice at the hands of those who deal it~nya." "Trent~nyan. If anything, I appreciate that you of all people did nyot mercilessly kick your adorable pet cat to the side of the road when she wanted nyothing else than to serve her myaster and protect her allies~nya. I shall remember your deeds. May the Spirits be kind to you always." "Which is more than I can say for these two traitors..." - "Zombina, thank you for the letter. I indeed hold nothing against you. If Trenton had been unsuccessful in securing the final three, you would have earned my vote. However, even then, for violating our alliance, you have forfeited that right. I will not reward such behavior, and I do not want to set a bad example here for future generations. I assure you that I hold nothing but the best wishes for you. I forgive you for whatever you believe you have done against me. I hope you can do the same for me." "Tionishia, my ally, my teammate, you who shut your heart to me when I have opened mine to you time and time again. At times it almost appeared as if guilt or shame did not exist within you. At times, the idea that underneath your kind and caring demeanor, an apathetic and calculating side was hidden inside of you greatly disturbed me. A person capable of smiling and thanking their ally as they ingeniously planned and carried out their elimination. How could someone appear so innocent while violating something I believe we both held sacred? It almost made no sense to me, it felt so inconsistent. You cry, you say you feel sad, you apologise, you give us excuses, that all so familiar silence. Perhaps we would buy it if we weren't the ones crushed under your feet. If those tears were true, that sadness whole, and those apologies genuine, you would not have done what you did. Perhaps you should have thought about your choices... No, you did. You did better than any of us. And this is the result." "You who had everything, doubted me, who had nothing but best intentions for you. I gave you everything that I could. Hitagi-chan took my place so I can continue to serve our alliance, and for what? For this? Despite all that I've given it was like none of it were ultimately recognized. Are you so tangled in your overlapping promises? How little does committment mean to you? Don't you think it's a little irresponsible? This may be a game, but don't treat us like mere pieces. We are more than just the words we speak, and our appearances. We are people, we feel, we hurt, we trust, we love. Do not take advantage of that. There are better ways to win, there are better methods to earn money. There are consequences to your actions and I have made it my duty to let everybody know of this. I will not let it pass with just 'It was just a game, let's forget about everything that happened'. Because none of this disappears when it's over, we won't forget about this, and if we grow bitter and resentful over time, we must know why and it must not continue." "I suppose that I'm just so very disappointed... I shared with you my vision of the final three so I would be able to plan with you the ideal outcome for all of us. Because if there was anyone I considered important to how all of this ended, it was you. But because of the sole reason that I did not include your partner in my premature opinion, somehow you believed it was appropriate to violate our alliance, not only that, but our friendship. You didn't think to openly discuss your grievances with me, you refused to speak to me like I had hoped you would, like I did for you. If you had sincerely asked me to, I was prepared to concede my spot so you could be with your partner in the finals. That was the level of friendship I was prepared to commit to you. I didn't use my idol because I wanted you to believe without a shadow of a doubt that despite my flaws, I was someone you could trust and that trusted you. Even if I knew you were to do what you did, I wouldn't have used it. I know you were nervous and scared, but so was everybody else." "I'm sorry I offended you by not mentioning your partner. I didn't realize it would be a basis to turn against me without giving me a chance to respond to your feelings and wishes. Perhaps I could have changed things to your liking. I realize that it was for the sake of your partner, your friend. I know better than anyone what it's like to fight for the people I care for the most. But at the same time... Did you forget me? Wasn't I your friend too? Our alliance members who came together at the news that your partner was being targeted? Does none of that matter? Even if the circumstances got as dire as they possibility could, did it really have to come to this? Did my mistake really warrant my elimination? Most of all... Before my elimination, you were bold enough to ask me to take your vote because you felt guilty about voting for Ralph. If you really felt that bad about voting for others, why didn't you vote for yourself? You would rather betray your teammates and then claim to stand on the ground of morality? Even if it wasn't allowed, I would've voted for myself. That's what I would've done... Perhaps that's the difference between us... I kept my promises." "I am ultimately the one who lacked the ability, foresight, and resolve to make it as far as you did, and I'm glad that you did. I've had a lot of time to think about everything that's happened. This is Final Council is your special moment that you've earned. I really have no right to speak to you like I have, obsessed with the past. I feel that as much as it was my platform to speak, it was somehow inappropriate... I hope you can forgive me, because I want you to know that I forgive you. But please, please don't do that again to anyone else. It doesn't suit your character. I don't want that kind and caring personality to be misunderstood as a cover for something darker than should ever exist inside you. You can't go forever playing the victim, pretending to be powerless just to free yourself from responsibility. Everybody can and will see right through it, and eventually everyone will mistrust you and hate you for it. If I see something wrong, I can't bear to leave it as such. These are things that I must say to you. So please do it for your own sake. You had my vote, you've thrown it aside. I won't walk over and pick it up, so I suppose it will return to the dust. So shall it be." "Trenton, my champion. How it fills me with hope and happiness to see you standing there at this moment. Because of it, all of this was worth it. Thank you for surviving until the end. If you aren't the Sole Survivor, then who is? Despite receiving doubt and suspicion from everyone, you stayed true until the end. You've proven yourself worthy of my attention, my friendship, my aid, my admiration, my trust, my loyalty, and now... My vote. You are worthy of it. So please forgive me for not returning from Redemption Island. Long Live Sole Survivor Trenton, The Pioneer King." "And now for the ending, or rather, the punchline... I was sure that I would end up hating someone. That I wouldn't be kind to everyone like before and wouldn't be able to love everyone. I was sure that people were going to dislike and hate me. I that I would probably end up becoming a bit angrier and unable to forgive. I was worried that I may realize that I was just stupid all along, that I would not be able to laugh. That I would sob and cry... But that wasn't the case at all." "The end, all I realized was... I had fun! And most importantly I care deeply for each and every one of you. Thank you." Adrian Hlaváček "...aaaalright, now that that's over..." "I'll just be open and honest with you guys, because, as a jury member and...the one in fifth place, I feel like I owe something. I don't think anyone standing up there deserves the title of Sole Survivor. Now, does that mean I hate you guys and want you all to keel over? Of course not. It's been a journey and I'm glad you all were there for it, and I still want everyone in this cast to be friends once it's all over. But in terms of gameplay, and what you all did to get to this point? I don't think this Final 3 has a single deserving candidate. I'd go as far as to say that had Mako not been eliminated in the way that she was, this finale would have a completely different set of faces. Whether you agree with me or not, I don't mean it personally. Like I said - you're all great people and...you managed to get me and everyone else I truly allied with out. There were some knives in backs along the way, but, eh, in these circumstances? I feel like I have to cast my vote for the person who made the greatest attempt to still be friends with me at the end of the day. Because, after all, that's what I want, y'know? I think a lot of you can predict who that vote's gonna go to, but either way, no matter what happens, and what has freakin' happened - I hope our Reunion Show will be a good one." "Thanks." Wreck-It Ralph "Alright...Let's get this over with." "...No offense Trent, but outta the three of you I think in terms of voting, I think you're not gonna get my vote. I mean, sure you've been a good pal and all but, I don't think you and I really meshed all that much during our time on this thing. Hey, at least you've been a good sport all this time, even more so than others at that! So, good game I s'pose, Trenty..." "Ah, Zombina. Who could forget a gal like you? You're always up for a challenge, a bit rambunctious 'round the camp, but always can take a moment to sit down and chat. Always a pal who never says die, and isn't afraid to die at that...Mostly cause you're dead, but you get the point. I think you're one of the more "deserving" people to get this far. You know, if it weren't for you I don't think either of us made it as far as we did, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten the street knowledge I needed to...Y'know, get along with Tio." "...Tee, ever since day one when we got on that boat down to that weird island, you were among one of the most interestin' sort of people, or monster, I got to talk with. And you know what? I'm glad we got to hang with each other as much as we did. From pushing that log across that ocean, to hanging out with each other back at the camp, those moments were probably the best I had considering we were all on a island trying to fight for our lives. And...Even though I made a good couple of mistakes during this time, I never wanted to hurt you. But considering the talks we had on my last days here, ya already know that good and well. In case I don't see you after this and you want to chat again, well, I'm sure that "phoney" number ya gave me will be put to good use soon enough..." "I know who my vote's going towards. So before I go and cast it, I just wanna say..."Gee gee", to everyone here." Category:Jury speeches